


Bliss

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Tom and Liv [3]
Category: British actor - Fandom, Hiddles - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Deep feelings, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Mention of sex, Post coital bliss, Sweet, Thinking, Trouble Letting Go, all the feels, cuteness, falling asleep, fluffy fluff, getting ready to say the l-word, in each others arms, mention of oral sex, mild smut (mentioned), realxing, sleepy, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Tom and Liv are lying in bed after sleeping with each other. Liv is already asleep and Tom lets his thoughts wander.
Relationships: Professor Tom/Liv, Professor Tom/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Liv [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Where are my Tom and Liv fans? :)  
> This one popped into my mind and I had to get it out here! Just a little sweetness: the thoughts of a completely love struck man.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> This can be read as a standalone, though it's easier if you have read Much Ado about Something.
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Tom smiled happily down at where Liv lay resting on his chest. They were lying in his bed after a passionate session of carnalities. They had both been sweating when they came to the grand finale, their moans and sighs ringing through the room. Tom was proud to say that he had made her cum just after his own orgasm.

They cuddled up afterwards, Liv resting her cheek on his chest, one arm possessively draped over him, her soft breath caressing his skin, her breast pressing against his side.

Now, she was already asleep, her breathing regular and deep. Tom took advantage of the moment to admire her as she would usually blush and wave him away when he stared too long

He was crazy about her. He hadn’t said the l-word yet, neither of them had, but he knew this was what he was feeling for her. It wasn’t just a crush or an infatuation, this was love. He smiled sheepishly, just thinking the word.

In the beginning she had held back in bed. He knew she had. Her moans had often sounded a bit too much like porn and not like real sounds of pleasure. She’d also kept her guard up about the faces she made, and her alertness had sometimes led to her not finding her release.

They had talked about it, a few times. At first, she had been defensive and scared, she’d begged him not to leave her and thought herself rubbish in bed. Which she wasn’t.

Tom knew she didn’t have that much experience, but she was a devoted and fast learner, very keen on getting familiar with all the spots on his body that made him weak in the knees. He was aware that she enjoyed being on top as much as she did being under him, if not even more though she was still shy about him seeing her like that. The little jerking movements she made with her hips when she was riding him had him moaning loudly every single time she did it.

And her blowjobs were otherworldly good.

That was when she let go, though. Right at the start of their relationship, she’d been too cautious – or, sometimes, right in the middle of action, she would suddenly feel self-conscious. Tom would always feel it. Her movements wouldn’t be as fluent, and her expression would suddenly be guarded. She would try to cover some parts of her body that she thought looked wrong and the heat of the moment would be gone. Those moments became fewer, though.

He wasn’t mad at her for it. On the contrary, he felt honoured that she trusted him enough to sleep with her and see her like this.

The faces she made when she was truly enjoying herself were the hottest and most sexy thing Tom had ever seen. When she’d part her lips and pant, eyes glazed over with lust, a flush on her cheeks and a sheen of sweat on her brow, he was amazed and grateful that she would allow him to worship her. The way her full breasts swayed when she was on top was mesmerizing and he always felt hypnotized by them.

The noises she made were equally arousing. When she would let go, her soft moans and pleading sighs when he teased her, as well as the throaty moans that usually meant she was close would get him impossibly hard.

He was also enchanted by the feeling of her against him. Her body was soft under his touch, though her breasts were rather firm, even though they were on the larger side. Her behind – a body part she wasn’t too keen on herself – was a bit wobbly, but he adored the feeling of her cheeks in his hands, something to hold onto, to knead and grab. She liked his touch there, her vocal as well as bodily reactions told him as much.

At first, she had been very shy about him going down on her. For some reason he would never understand, she’d thought she looked “wrong” down there. She didn’t. When she spread her legs for him and he got a good look at her, she was pink and flushed and glistening wetly and perfect. He could never hold back very long, as he had to taste her.

She tasted divine. She clearly didn’t think so – she’d once told him that she didn’t understand how he could enjoy that so much, which had only led to him having her dancing on the tip his tongue for more than an hour, but he could never get enough of her taste.

Similar with her smell. The mixture of her perfume, her deodorant, her shampoo with her sweat and musky arousal sometimes got him hard when she just walked past him. Tom felt like a thirteen-year-old boy again at these moments, unable to control his lust for her.

He ran his fingers though her sweat-damp hair and breathed in the scent of their lovemaking. There was a post coital glow about her that made her look like the most beautiful being he ever saw. Her lips were rather dark, thoroughly kissed and slightly parted. Her features were relaxed and peaceful, though a blush to her cheeks that had a counterpart on her chest above her breasts were clear signs of their bodily adventures.

Tom loved that flush on her chest. She would only get it when she came. It was pink and she didn’t like it, but he was always proud to see it, knowing what was the cause of it.

Tom pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes. Her warmth surrounded him and his arm wrapped around her protectively. He knew she was her, the woman for him, the one he hadn’t been sure he’d ever meet.

With a smile on his lips, he fell asleep shortly after, thinking about when to say the three big words to her.


End file.
